mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuttlecock (And We're Back)
“Thorne?” The captain had cued the mic in the galley. “Fuel Leak, Losing pressure, buttoning her up now.” The pilot hastily replied. “What’s it look like?” BEEUP…BEEUP…BEEUP…BEEUP… “Like a ruttin’ fuel leak! Ask the gorram engineer you hired, did you check her qualifications, or was it just based on tits and ass? Where’s the gorram crew chief?” It wasn't just because of her tits and ass, though... they were a nice bonus -- the Captain mused momentarily. Keller found his Pilot sealing off the hatch to the engine room and went to give her a hand. "I've got it," she said, leaning her weight into turning the wheel atop the hatch. BEEUP…BEEUP…BEEUP…BEEUP… "You look like you're about to pop a blood vessel in your head; let me help," Keller offered, grabbing the other side of the wheel. "I said I GOT IT." Riley snapped, and the captain wisely backed off as the mechanic locked it down. Gorram captain wanting to show up and take credit for everything, when all he did was half turn a dial. "Engineer still inside?" The captain asked, furrowing his brow. "I'm following protocol." Riley barked at him, adding under her breath, "Why don't you go save your liquor bottle?" BEEUP…BEEUP…BEEUP…BEEUP… "What?" The captain asked, genuinely not able to hear over the blaring alarm. Riley finished securing the hatch. "Jat may need help with the dogs, maybe you should check on them." She rolled her eyes, pointing to cargo. Tits on a bull useless, he was. "I'm going to seal off the ship; in case there's an explosion, it'll be contained." "Right --" The captain nodded his agreement, sensing his pilot wasn't in the mood to be corrected to knowing they were drog kyri. He jogged towards the front, where Jat was hastily retrieving the large animals for safety, aided by the smarmy passenger wearing nothing but a pair of red silk drawers. Leo was delighted to get ushered into the shuttles, but not so delighted to be roped into helping with the beasts; several of which snapped their massive jaws in his direction. "This is much better," he declared. "Though I'd like to be able to grab a few things from my cabin; essentials, just in case we have to jettison before the ship explodes." BEEUP…BEEUP…BEEUP…BEEUP… "No can do," Keller replied, catching up to him with a drog in tow. "First, Riley's got the area sealed down already, and second, it wouldn't do you much good. Shuttles are short ranged, and we ain't near shit. Plus Shuttle two ain't flown in years. So if the ship explodes..." A vague recollection of the first time he met the rooster haired boy sprang to mind. Someone should reassure the punk that this wasn't the Clover, and worse, that someone would have to be him. "Shit." He swore out loud, turning towards the crew chief. "Which it won't; the engineer has it under control son; I heard it with my own two ears. This is just a precaution in case we lose pressure," the captain turned back towards the well-paying passenger. "Just get in the gorram shuttle." "Aye aye, Captain," Leo replied with a mock salute. He caught sight of the ship's companion also wearing red. "Why Miss Jacy, seems we match. You'll have to forgive the faux pas, the good doctor didn't leave me time to put on much else. May I join you?" BEEUP…BEEUP…BEEUP…BEEUP…